


Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°11 : Spécial MagicBook

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Noël à Poudlard [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Advent Calendar 2015, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Crack, Drabble, Hogwarts, MagicBook, One Shot, UA, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Calendrier de l'Avent 2015.]<br/>Hors-série spécial de MagicBook pour la fanfiction Noël à Poudlard x)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°11 : Spécial MagicBook

**Author's Note:**

> Aujourd'hui, nous sommes à deux semaines piles de Noël. À cette occasion, je souhaitais faire plaisir à mes lecteurs qui viennent de mon autre fanfiction, MagicBook ou quand Poudlard rencontre Facebook, en leur offrant un spécial MagicBook où ils retrouveront leurs personnages préférés : Sarah, Harmony, Severus, Jensen, Harry, Ron, Hermione...
> 
> Ceci est un spin-off, cela signifie qu'il n'y a aucun lien avec une intrigue en cours ou passée de la fanfiction d'origine, et que ce qui se déroulera dans cet OS n'aura aucun impact sur ce qui arrivera dans les prochains chapitres.
> 
> Bien sûr, ce texte sera posté plus tard sur la fanfiction d'origine en tant que hors-série bonus pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter ;)

**Vendredi 11 décembre 2015**

 

 **Blaise Zabini** : Père Noël ? Va te faire foutre !

 **Harmony Winston** : Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? O_o'

 **Blaise Zabini** : Je viens de déballer mes cadeaux et j'ai constaté que je n'ai pas reçu le nouvel iPhone que j'avais commandé !

 **Harmony Winston** : C'est pas une raison enfin ! On respecte le Père Noël... même s'il n'existe pas en tant que tel.

 **Blaise Zabini** : Comment ça, le Père Noël n'existe pas ? Et comment ils sont arrivés tous nos cadeaux ? C'est Satan qui les a déposés ?

 **Harmony Winston** : Oh là là, mais ta mère ne t'a jamais dit que le Père Noël n'existait pas ? O_o'

 **Blaise Zabini** : T'es sérieuse ? O_o' … Ma vie n'a été qu'un tissu de mensonges... :'(

 

 

 **Jensen Weston** : Chuck Norris t'autorise à vivre une année de plus. Bon anniversaire, Père Noël !

 **Harry Potter** : Le Père Noël n'a pas besoin de Chuck Norris pour vivre, c'est Chuck Norris qui a besoin du Père Noël pour vivre.

 **Sarah Moore** : Belle tentative pour un premier inversement des Chuck Norris facts. Bienvenue aux Santa Claus facts !

 

 

 **Ron Weasley** : Comment appelle-t-on un chat tombé dans un pot de peinture le jour de Noël ? - Un chat-peint de Noël.

 **Severus Rogue** : C'était ridicule Weasley. Je retire dix points à Gryffondor pour cet humour douteux digne d'un enfant de 4 ans.

 **Harry Potter** : Dix points en moins le jour de Noël ? O_o'

 **Severus Rogue** : C'est un petit cadeau que je m'offre, maintenant taisez-vous Potter parce que je vais bientôt être doublement heureux.

 

 

 **Ron Weasley** : Que dit un sapin de Noël qui arrive en retard le soir du réveillon ? - « Je vais encore me faire enguirlander »

 **Severus Rogue** : Décidément, Weasley, vous ne comprenez rien à rien ? Vous aurez une retenue ce soir avec Rusard. Il se fera un plaisir de maltraiter un élève le jour de Noël.

 **Harry Potter** : C'est odieux ! Une retenue à cause d'une mauvaise blague !

 **Severus Rogue** : Je croyais vous avoir demandé de vous taire ? À moins que vous souhaitiez tenir compagnie à votre ami la belette ? Vous avez bien fait de demander : vous aussi, vous serez collé.

 **Severus Rogue** : Joyeux Noël Severus !

 

 

 **Sarah Moore** : « Il faudrait un peu savoir ce que tu veux, dit un homme à sa femme. Depuis près d'un an, tu me cries après, matin et soir, de démonter les guirlandes de Noël. Et, aujourd'hui, où je me décide à le faire, tu viens me dire que ce n'est plus la peine, parce que Noël, c'est la semaine prochaine. »

 **Severus Rogue** : Voyez ceci, Weasley, il s'agit d'un humour plus sophistiqué que le vôtre, et cette pour cette raison que miss Moore ne perdra pas de points !

 **Ron Weasley** : …

 **Severus Rogue** : Ni ne sera collée.

 **Harry Potter** : Ce ne serait pas plutôt parce qu'elle est votre chouchoute ? Ou parce qu'elle serait actuellement cachée sous votre bureau à vous faire des choses dégueulasses avec votre baguette ? (D'ailleurs, rien que d'y penser, j'ai la gerbe !)

 **Severus Rogue** : O_o'

 **Sarah Moore** : Potter ! Comment oses-tu ? Tu n'es qu'un sale, un immonde connard !

 **Severus Rogue** : Potter, je crois que vous allez venir faire un tour dans mon bureau prochainement. Genre, le lendemain de votre retenue avec Rusard. Genre, pendant un mois entier.

 **Harry Potter** : Du moment que vous ne m'obligiez pas à faire des choses bizarres à votre baguette...

 **Severus Rogue** : … Je crois qu'un mois supplémentaire vous fera tout autant de bien. Et que le directeur devrait en être informé.

 

 

 **Drago Malefoy** : « Nous sommes le matin du 25 décembre. Cette année, le Père Noël a vraiment eu tous les problèmes : Son habit rouge s'est déchiré des les premières cheminées, il s'est chopé une crise de foie en mangeant toutes les friandises que les enfants avaient laissé pour lui au bord de la cheminée, il a aussi la gueule de bois à cause de tout l'Aquavit qu'il s'est tapé pour se réchauffer, et en plus, deux de ses cerfs ont attrapé la fièvre aphteuse... Alors ce matin, il est en train de chercher de l'aspirine dans sa pharmacie, lorsque apparaît un éclair de lumière dans le ciel, et ce moment, des trompettes retentissent : C'est un ange rayonnant de lumière qui arrive, flottant dans l'air avec ses petites ailes blanches. Il dit : - Père Noël, Père Noël, je t'ai apporté un arbre de Noël magique pour le prochain Noël ! _Où je le mets ? / - Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre le sapin ?_ Et de cette journée fort mauvaise naquit la joyeuse tradition du petit ange perché au sommet du sapin de Noël. »

 **Pansy Parkinson** : Ha ha ha, ça m'a tuée !


End file.
